In manufacturing certain rubber articles, it is necessary to adhere pre-cured rubber components to uncured (green) rubber components. For instance, in retreading tires, an uncured tread can be affixed to a previously cured tire carcass. On the other hand, a previously cured tread could be affixed to an uncured carcass to simplify the process of building a new tire. In still other cases, it is desirable to adhere two pre-cured rubber components together.
Attaining adequate adhesion between a pre-cured rubber component and an uncured rubber component frequently proves to be challenging. An even greater challenge is presented in cases where it is desired to affix two pre-cured rubber components together. In such cases, cements and surface activation are frequently used to promote better adhesion. For example, surface activation is usually performed by buffing the surface of the pre-cured rubber component. However, the level of adhesion that can be attained via surface activation and cements sometimes proves to be inadequate.